


Nonconformity

by BlackBanter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Bonding, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Umino Iruka, Top Umino Iruka, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBanter/pseuds/BlackBanter
Summary: Iruka was not great at meeting societal standards. He expressed himself loudly, was never interested in bearing kids, and loved to have his alpha under him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep reading all these fantastic wolfy!Kakashi fics and a/b/o. And I also love cockslut!Kakashi and I just feel like even as an alpha he'd be throwin' it back. Also sorry to turn Iruka into one of those "not like the other girls" Omegas but I love the idea of omegas who don't like to bottom.

Kakashi couldn't help the seemingly endless whine that keep spilling from his throat. Iruka's pelvis was pressed firmly against his ass, the man above him plastered along his back.

"Fuck Ru, I don't think you can get any deeper." Kakashi half whimpered, half was utterly serious. The brunette hell bent on keeping Kakashi trapped underneath him. Nuzzling into the shirt next to his face, he couldn't help but take another large inhale, the smell of omega in heat was soaked into Iruka's uniform.

A large hand wound into the hair at the back of his head, pulling his head to his side as Iruka's other hand readjusted to dig deeper into his hip. "I don't see any reason I can't keep trying."

"Ru..." he was cut off as Iruka shifted his hips, his cock pressing firmly into his prostate. The slow grinding of golden hips against his ass temporarily cutting off all higher brain function. Kakashi both hated and adored Iruka's heats. It always ended up with him stuffed full of Iruka for three days straight. The part of him that enjoyed being able to walk afterwards endlessly glad that Iruka couldn't actually knot him. Even if the idea was appealing to be stuffed full of Iruka's cock, no option but to stay on his knees and submit to the omega. 

That never stopped the man from acting like he could, Iruka was persistent on a good night, but during heat he was ruthless. Keeping Kakashi split open and struck dumb on his dick. The smell of sweet omega in heat mixing with Iruka's natural scent, like the morning after a deep snowfall.

The tanned hand in his hair released him, allowing him to continue rubbing his face into Iruka's shirt. Kakashi let out a hitching sob as the hand settled around his cock, stroking to the same rhythm as Iruka's hips, every odd thrust or so Iruka would squeeze around his growing knot. Paying attention to the extra sensitive skin around the base of his shaft. 

Kakashi felt Iruka's thrusts become shorter, switching from a rough, searching slide. The omega behind him staying deep inside Kakashi as his hips maintained their angle into his sweet spot. He could feel his orgasm rapidly creeping up on him, the calloused hand around his dick locked around his knot. His vision whited out as he heard a deep moan make it's way up Iruka's throat. Kakashi slumped further into the floor beneath him, letting his hips be pulled sharply back as Iruka chased his own end. 

The muffled cry behind him, his only warning before he felt the hot rush of cum spilling into him, Iruka prolonging the feeling as long as possible, the grind of the omega's cock along his sensitive walls forcing another shot of his own orgasm out. Iruka kept his hand tight around his knot, mimicking the tight pressure of his own insides.

With a yelp, Kakashi was pulled to the side as Iruka flopped over, dragging him along to settle on their sides. His cock was still snug inside of Kakashi, slippery and slowly softening. Kakashi couldn't help the light rumble that came out as Iruka tangled his legs together. He could feel the telltale slick that had dripped between Iruka's thighs. If he had any more energy beyond weakly bucking into Iruka's hand, he'd already be buried between those sinful legs, he wanted to lick back up every drop that was coming from the omega.

"Kashi, always so good for me," Iruka was slurring softly, heat drunk and happy to cuddle into Kakashi's warm back. He couldn't help but chuckle as Iruka pushed his nose hard against the underside of his jaw, moving to bury his face against Kakashi's neck, scenting him, Iruka's half hardlyingly thrusting into his entrance. 

Letting out a laughing whuff, he shifted further back into Iruka. "If you tried any harder kobito, you might knock me up." Cackling as the soft nuzzling Iruka had been giving him turned into a hard nip. His laughter died off as Iruka's grip around his dick pulsed, squeezing in the best way as his orgasm continued. Pulling Kakashi half on top of him, he could feel the sharp grin against his throat, Iruka's cock still inside him beginning to steadily harden again. 

"Like I said Kashi, doesn't mean I won't keep trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just checked my account it's been since 2013 since I've posted. Please be gentle. I might post more drabbles or maybe I'll be gone for another 7 years, who knows. Comments great, suggestions for more one offs better. It might actually motivate me to write more.


	2. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will maybe be a two chapter (maybe three?) story arc. Again just headcannons of punk!omega Iruka out here just trying to sex up his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to HazelBeka and their story From the Dust. I borrowed her sealmaster!Iruka and his spiderweb charka seal. If you want to really settle in for an amazing fic, please check out their story.

Iruka hadn't been this angry in a while. Who the fuck decided the rules around here? He stomped his way into his classroom, notes making a sharp snapping noise against his desk. The room was dead quiet, the students had given up on day three trying to wheedle an answer out of him, at this point they just prayed for survival.

Turning sharply on his heels Iruka surveyed the class, all of his students conveniently looking down at their desks. He huffed a deep sigh, just because tradition was fucking him over didn't mean he need to take it out on his students. He was being unreasonable and he knew it. Waving his hand softly at all of them, "Listen... let's have a fun day", Iruka watched 20 small pairs of eyes snap to him. "Why don't we take a field trip to the sparring grounds?"

He yelped as a pile of students rushed forward, eagerly pulling at the edge of his vest. A flurry of questions barraged him.

"You really mean it Iruka-Sensei."

"Ye...."

"Are you still upset Sensei?"

"A little..."

"Can we bring our kunai?"

"No!" He barked sharply, eyeing up the young beta grinning sassily at him. Taking another steadying sigh he gestured to the entire class. "Let's go, it's a short walk. And I swear to kami if I see one kunai..." he let his threat remain open-ended, his attitude all week helping to drive it home.

******

There had been kunai. Iruka had just managed to save a young alpha girl from turning into a pin cushion. Walking home he tried to assess all the damage to his shirt. At least the kids had burned out all their energy. He hoped the parents appreciated his sacrifice some days.

He might as well buy a new shirt. This one was past mending and his closet was rapidly dwindling. His second year class was working hard on jutsus and he had an aspiring fire user in it. The boy might be great one day but Iruka's shirts had too many scorch marks.

Stopping into a popular clothing booth, he brisquely looked for the uniform section. He toyed with the idea of adding some black shirts to mix it up. Was adding a black shirt even considered mixing it up? Maybe he should be less boring, add a dark red shirt. Kakashi always complimented him in red.

Now blushing softly, his mind wandered to the last time he wore red. The poor yukata hadn't survived long. Admittedly it had been on the shorter side but it was a hot summer dammit! His pervert of a mate just couldn't keep his hands to himself or his fangs. Irukas happy musings ended abruptly. Kakashi wasn't his mate though was he. Grabbing his usual blue, long sleeve shirts he made a bee line for the cashier.

He pulled up abruptly as he noticed some newer shirts. High collared, they had convient cut-outs along the top of the shoulder. They were the new trend of bonded fashion, shirts to place an omega's or beta's mark on high display. Disgusted, his walked past to pay, the look on his face brokering no room for friendly conversation.

Making his way home he lost the energy to cook, grabbing some take-out from the new barbeque place. Iruka ordered enough just in case Kakashi had made it home. He had been absent all week on a mission with his team, only worsening Iruka's bad mood. If he had also grabbed a bottle of saké that was his business, it was the weekend and he didn't need to be coherent until next week. He prepared himself for the long trek to the outer skirts of the village, the Hatake residence tucked along the edge.

******

Kakashi hadn't made it home yet. Iruka ate quitely in the kitchen, the nearest convient tables covered in scrolls as he'd furiously researched all week. Grabbing the half full bottle of saké, Iruka slumped over to the kitchen table. Swigging straight from the bottle, the sake burned pleasantly as he picked up the scroll he'd been studying this morning. 

Thinking back on the last few days, he'd gotten into more fights this week then probably his entire childhood. His temper making his teen years look mild in comparison. He's sure Sandaime was laughing in his grave as he yelled at the Godaime. Tsunade had been surprisingly understanding earlier in the week, but by the fifth argument (again shockingly understanding, he's still amazed it took five times) she was out of her seat and swinging.

The sixth time he went to visit the ANBU guard had blocked him. He felt even worse trapping them in with a spiderweb charka seal because he was pretty sure the cat ANBU was Tenzou. He's not to suppose to even know Kakashi was involved but the man had taken a few missions under his former rank, the number of shinobi had dropped drastically with the war. It wasn't hard to guess that the cat mask that trailed behind his lover was the alpha's beloved kohai. Iruka's positive he'll indirectly be scolded by Kakashi for sealing Tenzou.

Tsunade had been downright hostile at this point, her desk split with an ungodly screech, her fist moving through it like it never existed. Iruka thought distantly that may be the real reason Tenzou had been stationed as her guard. The alpha's ability to mend wood probably saved the village hundreds of dollars at the rate the Godaime went through them.

She had roughly grabbed him by the neck, scuffing him like he was still a pup, beta pheromones flooding the enclosed space. She shoved a pass for restricted access into the archive and tossed him out the window. Only good charka control had stopped him at the roof before he had gone flying ass over tea kettle into the streets below.

Iruka had made a strategic retreat to the library, collecting every law document, scroll, hell even every poem on mating. The disappointed aura from nearby ANBU as he skittered out of the restricted section confirmed they were already aware of the incident at the Hokage's office. It always shocked him how well the ANBU could glare at you from behind their masks.

Shaking his head he refocused on to the paper in his hands, the sake humming through him flushing his cheeks with a soft burn. He considered Kakashi his mate. Kakashi considered him his mate. So who the fuck decided only omega's could take a bonding bite. The village had become widely accepting of various dynamic couples in the recent generations. However, it was still tradition in a mixed dynamic relationship the omega would always take the bite, or the beta. When Raido and Gemna finally bonded the village had gossiped for weeks. Gemna had shown up to the mission desk with a dopey smile and a large bandage on his neck. The beta looked on cloud nine as his omega had walked up behind him, slinging a possessive arm around his waist. 

Iruka slapped his hands on to the desk. It didn't make sense! Same dynamic relationship were a thing. They got to choose who was bitten! Why was it just assumed he had to? It wasn't that he didn't love Kakashi dearly, Iruka had just worked so hard to buck a lot of still traditional roles that were expected of him. Becoming a teacher hadn't helped either. He enjoyed his profession immensely but he also couldn't help but notice it was dominated by omegas.

He wanted their mating recognized legally. Iruka would be allowed more legal (he choose to ignore that Kakashi had already shared an alarming amount of information with him that could label them both as terrorists) access to Kakashi's jobs, they could share pensions, be allowed all the normal privileges as a mated couple.

Iruka still couldn't get himself to accept the bite. It made him sick to his stomach to imagine it. A bitten omega only reminded him of Kakashi's "romance" novels. Simpering omegas and the odd beta begging the strong alpha to ravage their necks. The proud newly bonded omega flashing their bitten neck all over town. Most took the time to apply makeup to the mark after it was healed. Drawing attention to the area with glitter and off the shoulder shirts.

Rolling his eyes Iruka pounded back another fourth of the bottle. It was stupid. If he wanted to bite his alpha, he should goddamn be able to. What was between his legs shouldn't be reflected in the law, and Iruka had to admit... Kakashi's neck did look very tempting. Pale moonlight skin, usually flushed a charming rose color under Iruka. Kakashi tilting his head back as Iruka angled his hips closer, if the alpha wasn't teasing him with his bonding glands Iruka would be shocked.

The sake was getting to him, readjusting himself he grabbed the alcohol and headed to their bedroom. Flopping down into bed, Iruka killed the rest of the bottle. His hand creeping down his chest, slipping under his pants. With a groan he gripped his hardening cock, he could feel the slick gathering at his entrance. If Kakashi would have hurried up with his mission they both would be enjoying the evening a lot more.

Letting out a hitching gasp he stroked slowly over himself, enjoying the occasional catch of skin on his dry hand. Reaching down he slipped his fingers into his entrance, lubricating his hand with his own slick, he couldn't stop the deep groan as he grasped his cock again. He could see Kakashi in his mind, spread out before him, pinked up and restless. The alpha always took a soft whining tone, begging Iruka to use him harder. Arching the soft curve of his neck enticingly close to the omega's mouth. Iruka loved to grab the skin between his canines, enough pressure to send Kakashi over without piercing the skin.

With a groan he bucked into his fist, coming at the thought of biting deep into Kakashi's neck. Coming back down Iruka felt like a freshly presented alpha, he was a grown man coming to the thought of biting necks like a teenager. Signing he wiped his hand off on his shirt, ripping it off himself and flopping deeper into the covers. The room smelled like sake and omega, Iruka could clean up in the morning before Kakashi returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, two posts in technically one day. I'm truly shocked. Thank you for the comments already, glad my plunge straight into Kakashi being bent over was a hit lol.


	3. Sex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely listening to Meg Thee Stallion as I wrote this. If you aren't into threesomes and feminine omegas this ain't for you chief. Catch next chapter where the regularly scheduled dick down of Kakashi shall continue. Also Keomi apparently means pure, and that made me laugh so here we are.

Kakashi could not fucking breath. His lungs ached as he continued to gasp for breath, the pit of pleasure focused between his pelvis felt so good it burned. Omega pheromones were so thick in the air he felt like he was licking slick into his mouth with each breath.

******

Iruka had insisted on an extra day in the neighboring village after Tsunade had sent them on a joint mission. The Hokage was reluctant to send mates together but they needed the sharingan's ability and a seal master and to her great irritation they fit the bill.

It was at the omega's insistence they ended up in a moderately crowded bar, Knotty. Kakashi chose to ignore the bar's not so subtle name. His mate was too distracting, even in a stripped down mission uniform Iruka had looked like sin backlit by flashing lights, his hair down and curling temptingly along his throat. 

It was not until he spotted a female omega that Kakashi knew he was in trouble. The woman's hips curved widely away from her tight waist, her dress stretched wide across her curves, her form graced with a layer of soft fat rounding out her bottom half. She was exactly Iruka's preference before he met Kakashi.

As he turned to look at Iruka he was already met with a raised brow, his mate giving him an assessing look. Kakashi was too tipsy for this. The thought of two omegas in his bed did spark his primal urge, even if they did not say it, every alpha had thought about it at least once.

Iruka was sauntering off, his own wider hips loose and swaying as he made his way next to the other omega.

******

Kakashi was not sure how it happened so fast but now he was layed out in their hotel futon. Snapping his head back as the omega swallowed around his knot again. Keomi, her name was Keomi.

His mate was behind Keomi, his hands wrapped tightly around her sides bouncing her back into each of his punishing thrusts. Kakashi had already knotted the girl's mouth minutes ago but his orgasm was not letting up. Groaning deeply in the back of his throat, his noises rapidly turned into a growl. Bucking his hips softly as she slid her tongue along his length, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He can not breath again. These two omegas were going to kill him.

The girl popped off him with a gasp as he knot finally deflated, dragging a deep breath to the bottom of her lungs, her breasts bouncing invitingly as she panted. She squealed as Iruka flipped her over, her hand scrambling to curl around his fingers while Iruka settled between her spread legs. The wet noises of his mate licking back into the girl making his lower body clench with want, his dick making a valiant attempt to fill back out.

Lifting himself up he peered between her soft thighs, her other hand clenched tightly in Iruka's soft tresses. Iruka always teased him that he was addicted to the flavor of slick, eating into Ruka had easily become one of his favorite past times. But Ru was rapidly trying to out class him. His pink tongue sliding delicious slow along her folds, flicking down to push back into her entrance.

Iruka's eyes slid to meet his, leaning back a predatory grin slide across his soaked lower face. Kakashi couldn't help but lean forward, licking a long path up the omega's throat, kissing into his sweet mouth, he could taste the girl coating his mate's mouth.

Glancing down Iruka was petting down the woman's side, "Do you want to do something fun sweetheart?" Koemi chuckled looking between them.

"It hasn't been fun already?" Iruka gripped her tightly on the ridge of her hips, jerking her down till his cock rested against her drenched entrance.

Ignoring her yelp at his sudden movement, Iruka was pushing back into her, a low keen escaping both omegas. Kakashi blanched as he realized Iruka was watching him as he rolled his hips fluidly into Koemi.

"Come here love," Iruka's tone was teasing but serious, "Do you think you can knot again tonight?" Kakashi gulped hard, he nodded slowly, not sure if he could again outside of rut but the promise in Iruka's smile made he want to try.

Untangling from the girl's grip he pushed forward, sliding behind Iruka he marveled at the flex along Ruka's caramel back. His mate's skin glittering in the low light as he worked up a sweat. Starting at his firm chest Kakashi dragged his hands down the omega's taut chest, the wide planes of Iruka's muscles deeply appealing. He let his hands drift to where the two omegas were connected, sliding his fingers along the girl's pearl. Gasping she must have clenched hard around Iruka, his hips stuttering as he slid as deeply as he could, grinding viciously.

Kakashi slipped a finger besides Iruka's cock, his hand soaked as he pushed against the walls of her pussy his mate was already diligently working on stretching. Grunting softly, Ruka grabbed his wrist, pulling him free of Keomi. A sharp nip to his neck reminded him how little patience Iruka had sometimes.

"Fuck me Kashi." He did not need to be told twice, his lover did not bottom often and Kakashi was not going to let the opportunity pass him. Using the same hand coated in Koemi, he coaxed a finger into Iruka's own slick entrance, feeling the welcoming flutter of his mate clenching around the digit. Kakashi hurried up, Iruka pushing his ass back into the rough stretch of his entrance around the alpha's fingers.

Slowing down Iruka allowed him to line up, the burning slide into the brunette's body amplified by the gasping moans of the omega beneath his mate. Her warm legs curling close to the death grip he had on Iruka's hips. He stroked her soft skin as he buried himself deeper into Ruka, letting his body fall into the mindless pace of fucking Iruka through the bed. 

Before he could work on pushing his growing knot in, Iruka was bumping him backwards. The feeling of leaving his mate's body was unsettling but the plushness of his ass sliding smoothly along Kakashi's lower abdomen almost made up for it. The sight of Iruka in his new position made their parting fully worth it. The omega hooked his shoulders under the girl's thighs bending down to worship her with his mouth again. Thick, muscled thighs had parted further as Iruka arched his back, tilting the omega's inviting entrance up in a way that screamed at every one of Kakashi's instincts to fuck-breed-claim.

Pushing back in he watched a thick line of slick run down from Iruka's hole. His brain tapping out as his instincts clawed their way to the front. Settling in behind the other man he pressed his erection back into his ass. Keeping the slow slide burning, past his knot, his hands snapping to Iruka's hips as the omega wiggled with the extra stretch.

Satisfied his mate wasn't squirming away Kakashi began a grinding pace. Not particularly fast but forceful enough to have Iruka gasping on every deep drop back inside him. Kakashi's cock felt on the still right side of over stimulated. Knotting the girl's mouth earlier had felt soul-suckingly good, he was sure he'd shatter if he could manage to tie with Iruka too.

He could feel his orgasm clawing it's way up his melting spine, a handful of Iruka's hip and ass, he hauled the omega back flush to his pelvis. Iruka stretched around him perfectly, accepting all of his length into his warm body. 

Panting he kept a slow roll to his hips, sliding his hand lower to grasps Iruka's cock. His mate had been on edge all night, the combination of his prostate being continually rubbed and Kakashi's hand must have finally been too much. Iruka left out a soft wail as he pressed his chest further into the bed, Kakashi could see the faint red marks along the girl's thighs as Iruka left large open mouthed bites along the her soft thighs.

Hooking an arm firmly around Iruka's toned stomach Kakashi eased them fully down to the mattress, careful not to pull to hard on there they were connected. Shifting he curled his limbs closer, laying half across the man under him. Iruka was already drifting off, his head pillowed on the stomach of the other sleepy omega, curling his arms tight around her. Kakashi let out a pitchy whine as Iruka's channel clenched around his knot. His mate's body continuing to milk him even as Iruka settled in for the night.

The Hokage was going to kill him. He'd let her too. The inn was going to charge extra to clean the quite frankly bacchanalian level of depravity that had gone on in this room. Tsunade would surely rip into him for wasting village money on a sex fantasy. But with Ruka's sleepy cuffles into the omega's middle, one of her hands reaching to play through the dense grey hair on the side of his head, the Hokage's lecture was becoming increasingly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Iruka fucks. This was just pure filth and I have no regrets. Also I don't think I gave Kakashi any dialogue lol


	4. Waterpark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this an excuse to use the term slick'n'slide. Absolutely. I was trying to come up with terms for the gay community in a/b/o and this made me die laughing.

He had been so nervous to ask Iruka out. There had been steady, pleasant tension between them but... It was widely known in the village Iruka preferred the slick'n'slide, he was in the no-knots allowed club, he regularly enjoyed the slick slurpee. Why in the world would he be interested in Kakashi's alpha body. 

Kakashi tried to psych himself up, bouncing softly as he waited for Iruka, unseen tucked into a corner of the school's hallway. He was going to suck it up, walk right in there, and ask if Iruka was ready to go. 

Talking himself down Kakashi rationalized with himself, colleagues went to dinner all the time. It did not have to be weird, he could take more time to gauge if the omega was even... Yelping as a hand settled on his shoulder.

Looking up into the surprised eyes of the sensei he just been thinking about.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I assumed..." Iruka waved his hands vaguely. Giving up he gave a smile wide enough to make Kakashi's heart flutter. "I didn't think I could sneak up on you." 

Before he could come up with some semblance of a cool comeback, Iruka was tugging softly on the arm of his shirt. The omega's contact a pleasant warmth even through his clothes. "Are you ready for our date?"

If his eyes could pop out of his head they would be already rolling around their feet, the alpha forced some kind of noise out of his throat. The squeaking gurgle must have been enough for Iruka, the chunnin tugging him out of the school into the warm breeze of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me come up with more a/b/o slang because that shit is hilarious.


End file.
